It is known to prepare milky beverages, such as coffee, hot chocolate, or simply milk itself, by reconstituting dairy powders. These dairy powders may be provided in sachets for manual dissolution and stirring, or in sealed capsules for use in a beverage preparation machine. It is known to provide soluble mixtures including sugar with a dairy powder to provide a desirable sweet taste in the resulting beverage. An additional powdered ingredient is, of course, required to provide a coffee or chocolate flavour as desired.
Conventional dairy powders typically have poor rehydration properties, that is to say, it is difficult to achieve good dissolution in a beverage medium. This is particularly problematic in low-flow, low-pressure (up to 3 bar) beverage preparation machines, where conventional powders can form wet lumps, “fish-eyes” (wet lumps with dry powder inside), or remain non-hydrated during the brew. This results in a high amount of residue left in the capsule, which is undesirable because the beverage in the cup has low solids and becomes watery with less flavour and texture. The foam and mouthfeel produced from such dairy powders is often unappealing to consumers.
WO 2006/130698 discloses chocolate confectionary products that include amorphous sugar. The replacement of crystalline sugar with amorphous sugar is said to achieve a cost reduction, a decrease in calories, a higher resistance to oil migration, and/or a higher resistance to water migration.
GB 1,280,051 relates to an oxidation resistant milk powder as an additive for chocolate. GB 1,280,051 discloses heating a mixture of sugar and milk to a temperature of between 100 and 140° C. for between 5 and 45 minutes in order to cause a Maillard reaction between the sugar and amino acids in the milk.
GB 2,154,422 relates to a drink composition in the form of a powder.
GB 2,383,515 relates to the use of a by-product acid whey to produce a cheaper milk powder without compromising the physical, chemical, and organoleptic properties of the milk powder products.
IE 84134 relates to a process for preparing a milk powder comprising a substantial lactose component.
EP 1,613,715 relates to a protein powder suitable for reconstitution to form a protein containing liquid, wherein the protein comprises about 3 to about 30% by weight pectin.
EP 2,123,164 relates to granulated dairy products. EP 2,123,164 discloses an alternative to spray drying for producing agglomerated powders.
US 2010/0028495 discloses a method and apparatus for forming beverages using a beverage cartridge containing a substantially soluble beverage precursor, such as a hot chocolate mix.
WO 2016/008742 relates to creamers for food products and methods for making the creamers in powder form.
WO 2014/191404 relates to a method and system for providing a heat treated liquid product.